


Her disguise

by TwinVax



Series: Critrole Stories [10]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: 30 Minute Fic, Disguise, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Stream (Critical Role), this was very quick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 01:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14864126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Nott leaves her clan and finds her disguise.





	Her disguise

**Author's Note:**

> This was a timed story, that ends abruptly because I went over the time limit. I wanted to try my hand at that with something quick, and here it is.

Her first priority, once she was sure none of her clan was chasing her anymore, should probably have been to find a safe place to sleep or find easy food. She hated the clothes she wore that identified her as part of her clan, so stealing better ones, warmer than the shit she had now that could disguise herself, was all Nott cared about. 

She was careful not to be seen in the next town she came across, populated by mostly humans and elves instead of all halflings. He told her once about how much more dangerous they were than halflings, though she didn’t need the warning when she knew Goblins were never welcome anywhere. 

Once night fell, and the streets were empty, she went through the town hidden in the shadows, invisible. The only sounds to be heard from the creatures awake at night, their cries and howls her only companions as she traipsed around the buildings. 

She found a shop that sold clothing easily enough, but didn’t try to unlock or break open the door. She had no way to do that without being caught, and being caught meant being killed before daybreak. She moved away from the locked door, walking around the building into the alley, smelling the trash that had been thrown into it from one of the other buildings. 

She frowned, picking through the garbage and finding things that were slightly greenish and smelled terrible, but still perfectly good to eat. Perfectly good meats thrown away didn’t make sense to her, it was a waste she didn’t see a reason for, a mistake she easily corrected for the wasteful humans by taking the time to eat as much as she was able. 

It was better than the food she usually ate, and while eating she looked around the rest of the alley, noticing the pile of fabric hanging out of a trash bin. Some of it was colorful, but when she got closer and pulled the fabric out, it showed that they were misshaped clothing, either the wrong size or too large to possibly fit a person, ripped and unwearable, or faded in color and covered in holes. 

She picked through the clothes, until she scrounged up a gray cloak much too long for her with holes at the edges, a large long sleeved shirt and some baggy pants that barely fit her but otherwise seemed fine. 

She cut into the cloak and stripped the unneeded fabric off the ends so it would fit, doing the same with the shirt and pants as she donned them on her person, snatching a discarded leather belt from the middle of the pile to place around her middle. It trapped her pants under the shirt, keeping them in place and comfortable. 

Once that was finished, she ripped one of the white looking dresses into strips and wrapped them around any part of her body that was exposed, including her hands, the whole of her neck, around parts of her face without getting in the way of her vision. She covered her ears after some internal debate, enough to disguise the green color without threat of losing any hearing. 

Satisfied once the bandages were firmly in place, she pulled the hood up and left the alley. 

The mask she acquired later that same night, when she found the broken pieces of a doll's head without the body. She grabbed the bottom part of the face, and quickly left the town before morning came to give her away, back into the woods.  

**Author's Note:**

> This was a quick and messy story I wrote between bigger projects. Hope you liked!


End file.
